Hey Kid, Do You Want A Hershey bar?
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: Same night as 5;19. Whilst in the impala, Sam falls asleep. He meets a face he didn't think he'd be seeing again. Is it just a dream? Does that even matter? After all, when angels are involved, just because something's a dream, doesn't mean it isn't real. Slash


Summary: Same night as the events of Hammer of the Gods. Whilst they're driving in the impala, Sam falls asleep. He meets a face he didn't think he'd be seeing again. Is it just a dream? Does that even matter? After all, when angels are involved, just because something's a dream- it doesn't mean it isn't real.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
><span>AN:<span> Spoilers, obviously. Don't ask me about the setting for the dream thing, haha. I just thought it'd be cool. This partially came to me after I watched Hammer of the Gods, and I've been fiddling with it in my head ever since. I'm not sure if everyone is in character, but let's give it a shot. Just a little one shot…  
><span>Warnings:<span> Some slash, kissing, swearing, insults, mention of death, mention of peril.**

**/**

Sam's eyes abruptly snapped open and he hurriedly sat up. His brown eyes darted around somewhat wildly and he frowned, clambering to his feet.  
>"What the hell?" he muttered, glancing around in confusion- trying to ascertain where he was. Last time he'd checked he'd been in the Impala, with Dean. Driving down a dark road, ultimately heading to a motel. His eyes had started to drift. And he had turned his head to the side and fallen asleep against the cool, leather seat, finding that the gentle rumble of the engine had helped to lull him into a peaceful state. So how did he get here? And where was<em> here<em>? He glanced around again, taking mental pictures. He was on some sort of cliff, or mountain or sorts, he could tell that. The air was thick and heavy- and smelt cold. Which made sense, considering the fact that pretty much everything as far as he could see was covered in snow.

"And yet…I'm not cold. Weird," he murmured, biting his lip. It was a clear night…but it was far from dark. Why was that? He turned to the left, glancing at the sky. His eyes widened, his mouth falling open slightly in awe. "No way…" he whispered. He knew he should be worried about where he was, and how he got here, and maybe where Dean was…but at the moment, he was too engrossed in the magnificent sight in the sky above. He watched in admiration; his eyes following the great sweeping arcs, and twisting waves of coloured light swimming across the sky. He was simply entranced by the bright greens, the deep purples, the rich reds, and the luscious gold- sweeping across the skies and illuminating the whole area, in a soft, warm, beautiful glow. The light seemed to bounce of the snow and ice, reflecting and sparkling, giving the whole area an ethereal radiance.

He watched the arcs, loops and waves for several moments more in silence. He was unable to take his eyes off of the natural phenomenon. In the back of his mind, he realised he was most likely someone in the north. Probably a high (ish) latitude area.  
>"The Northern Lights…" he mused softly, not really knowing what else to say. Ever since he was a kid, this had always been something he'd wanted to see. And now…He was seeing it. Unless it was a dream. An uneventful, weird dream. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone standing beside him, facing away from him. All he was able to work out was that the dude had brown hair, and that he was pretty short.<p>

The hold that the aurora had over him was suddenly broken. Sam stepped back, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Who are you? And where the hell am I?" he demanded. The man chuckled, and turned around, flashing him a cheeky smile.  
>"Well, hey there kiddo," he teased. "Lovely greeting by the way, you jackass."<br>"Gabriel?" Sam gasped, staring at him in surprise. His eyes flew over the man; he certainly _appeared_ to be Gabriel, right down to the eyes, the hair, the stance, the height and that familiar smile. Only, he was meant to be dead. Lucifer, his elder brother, had committed fratricide…rendering the youngest archangel dead. Or so they'd thought. 

"Amazing observation, bright spark," Gabriel retorted, rolling his eyes. "I mean, really- who'd you think it was gonna be? James Alexander Dewar?"  
>Sam frowned. Well, he never thought he'd be in a situation where he, a <em>human,<em> didn't understand the reference an _angel _made. Gabriel was no normal angel, but still…it was a dark day. "Who the hell is that?" he asked simply. Gabriel glanced at him in surprise, but after a few seconds that surprised glance became a glare.  
>"You serious?" he demanded. Sam nodded with a slight smirk on his face. The archangel rolled his eyes in despair, before he let out a smile that had an air of childlike excitement to it. Sam was half expecting him to start bouncing up and down or something. "He was the guy who invented Twinkies! He's<em> awesome<em>."  
>"Er right…" Sam said, simply. He then shot the angel a grin. "You know, you're lucky you're an angel, or you'd be the size of a bus by now."<p>

"You know, you're lucky I kinda like you, or I'd have smited your ass to the ground by now," Gabriel mocked, his face shining brightly with amusement. Sam laughed and shook his head. "Whatever," he said simply. He then paused; a thought suddenly jumping back into his head like a frog would leap onto a lily pad. He just didn't know where that amazing metaphor came from. He sighed quietly, and simply said, "You're dead..."  
>"Well, give the boy a medal!" the archangel declared sarcastically. He glanced around thoughtfully, his eyes being caught briefly by the dancing, looping patterns.<br>"Whatever," the hunter growled quietly. He studied him thoughtfully, frowning. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this…I fell asleep in the impala. So, this is a dream, right?"  
>"Maybe," Gabriel responded cryptically. He glanced back at him, looking amused. He gave an extremely helpful and informative shrug. "Does it matter?"<br>"Yes," Sam sighed, looking a little frustrated. He couldn't help wonder, again, why angels liked to be so freaking cryptic.  
>"Okay, I'll humour you," Gabriel mocked. "Why?"<p>

Sam shot him a slight glare, but otherwise ignored his tone. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the brown locks away from his face (A gesture that Dean would, and had on many occasions, call girly.)  
>"Well, if it's not a dream, then I've been kidnapped from the impala, and I imagine Dean'll be freaking out. Big style. That's one possibility. Or…it may be just a random, run of the mill weird dream that I'm having, but that's unlikely. Or finally, it may be a dream, but a weird angel influenced dream. Being influenced by you. Now, options one and three mean that you're probably alive," he mused, glancing at the archangel, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes. Gabriel shrugged, flashing him a smile.<br>"Well, I guess you'll never know," he stated simply. He chuckled at the glare which he was thrown by the hunter. He'd always had a lot of fun riling the Winchester's. How couldn't he, when they made it so _easy_?

"Fine, whatever," Sam responded, sounding annoyed. He paused, and glanced at the archangel, something akin to curiosity written on his face.  
>"Well…either way…Mind telling me where we are?"<br>"That's the sort of question I'd been waiting for you to ask, skyscraper," Gabriel declared, sighing dramatically- as though disappointed that it had taken so long. Sam shot him an irritated glance, which he ignored.  
>"'<em>Skyscraper<em>?' Really?" the hunter demanded. Gabriel snickered, but also ignored his verbal protests. "Well, Sammy, we're in Lapland, Finland."  
>"What?" Sam gasped, glancing at him in shock. Well, shit. That was rather far away from where he and Dean had last been. This had to be a dream…right? If not…Dean would've been calling him and everything.<p>

"You ought to clean out those lugholes," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. He nodded, waving his hand around in a vague, sweeping gesture. "Like I said…That's where we are."  
>"Right…" Sam agreed slowly. "And that's the Northern Lights."<br>"Yup!" Gabriel acknowledged brightly. "Beautiful, yeah?"  
>"Incredible," Sam said softly, nodding. "Why are we here?"<br>"Because it's where we are," Gabriel said, as though it was incredibly obvious. "Lapland, Finland. On a cliff, watching the Northern Lights. Why not? Did you know that the Finnish term for the Northern Lights is 'Revontulet'?" He paused, and glanced at the hunter. "You know what that means?"

He sighed in fake disappointment when Sam shook his head. "It means fox fire, Sammy. It comes from a nice little story, about a lovely little fox. That little fox sat in the snow, swishing its tail around and throwing sparks into the sky," he mused, smirking. "Isn't that nice?"  
>"Lovely," Sam responded, a little sarcastically. He tried to hide the fact that he was actually kind of interested in what the, incredibly annoying, archangel was saying.<br>"I still don't get why we're here. Why _you're_ here…"  
>"Oh, does it really <em>matter<em>?" Gabriel complained, sighing in frustration. "Would you just quit whining and enjoy it?" he paused and smirked. He nudged the hunter teasingly. "Not everyone is lucky enough to get to talk to a dead archangel."  
>"So…you are dead then?" Sam asked softly. Gabriel shrugged vaguely.<br>"Depends," he answered simply, eyes lighting up in amusement. Sam shook his head. He swallowed, remaining silent for several moments.  
>"I'm sorry," he said eventually. "I'm sorry you had to die."<br>"Don't be," Gabriel scoffed. "It's my family's war, kiddo," he added, rolling his eyes. Sam sighed, looking crestfallen, but didn't say anything. 

"Hey," Gabriel declared, nudging him again. "I went out the right way- pissing off my dick of a big brother. What more could I want? So, anyway," he paused, clapping his hands together. "I got a couple of requests for you, gigantor."  
>"What was might they be, shortass?" Sam retorted, narrowing his eyes. Gabriel glared at him, before shaking his head slightly. A devious grin slipped onto his face.<br>"Avenge me!" He howled dramatically, clutching at his chest and making guttural noises. Sam laughed and shook his head. He should've known that the archangel would just joke around. Gabriel chuckled, and then glanced at him a little critically.  
>"Next one…ditch all that rabbit food. Eat some more yummy things, like candy! And chocolate, and cake!" He trailed off, looking hungry. He snapped his fingers, milk chocolate Hershey bar appearing in his hand. He opened it, peeling back the wrapper.<br>"Want some?" he asked Sam. The hunter frowned and shook his head.  
>"I'm good, thanks…" he answered slowly. The archangel shrugged, snapping a bit out of the chocolate off and popping it into his mouth. He smiled, before chewing it into oblivion, sighing at the wonderful taste.<p>

"Also…" Said Gabriel, once his mouth was (unfortunately) void of chocolate. He sighed, becoming a bit more serious. "I want you to try and take care of Cassie for me. He's strong…but he's also vulnerable, and he's just a _kid _really."  
>"I'll try," Sam assured him, flashing him a wry smile. Gabriel glared at him, a little bit annoyed at the interruption.<br>"I wasn't finished, idiot," he complained. "Anyway. I know it may sound weird, coming from me…but look after you're brother, too, yeah? I mean, he's a total dick, but all this shit with my own family made me realise that it can't be easy being a big brother. Lastly…I want you to take care of yourself, you little Jackass."

Sam chuckled. He tilted his head slightly, studying the archangel thoughtfully. After a few moments, he nodded slowly.  
>"I'll try and do…those things. Hardly easy at the moment though," he added. Gabriel shrugged, smirking and popped some more chocolate into his mouth. He chewed, slowly, savouring the taste. Sam rolled his eyes, walking away a little, moving a bit closer towards the edge. Gabriel smirked once more, a mischievous look creeping onto his face. He vanished. Sam jumped slightly, nearly having a heart attack a few seconds as the archangel appeared right beside him.<br>"Jesus, Gabe! Don't do that!"  
>"I know I'm awesome, Sam, but I'm not the son of God. I can see how you'd get confused though," Gabriel chuckled, winking at him. Sam rolled his eyes in response and the archangel sighed in disappointment.<br>"Lighten up," he complained, before pushing Sam firmly, making him go stumbling forwards, coming rather close to the edge.  
>"Holy crap!" he yelped. Gabriel laughed, appearing in front of him and lightly shoving him out of harm's way.<br>"See, wasn't that fun?" he mocked.  
>"No. No, it wasn't!" Sam snapped, looking annoyed.<br>"Uh oh…He's got his bitch face on," Gabriel jeered, feigning a look of horror.  
>"I do not have a 'bitch face,'" the hunter retorted simply. The archangel smirked at him.<br>"You're right," he agreed. "You don't have _a_ bitch face, you have like a hundred!"

He laughed when Sam glared at him. He shrugged and sat down on the ground, casually pulling Sam down beside him.  
>"What the hell?" the hunter growled, pushing away his hands.<br>"It's called sitting down, muttonhead," Gabriel shot back, snickering.  
>"You're a dick."<br>"Thanks!" Gabriel said, sounding pleased. "It's a skill I've picked up."  
>"Not something to be proud of," Sam pointed out. He sighed, and leant back on his hands, glancing around. "How comes we're still here?"<br>"Not sure. Don't really care either. Stop with the questions though, yeah? You're making me wanna kill myself."  
>"You're already dead," Sam said, smirking at the irony.<br>"So it would seem, sasquatch!" Gabriel cried dramatically, flashing him a grin.  
>"You're not dead? This is an angel influenced dream? Come on, give me something. Tell me…If you're alive, we can find you," Sam pressed, leaning forwards eagerly- hoping to receive some shred of hint or information.<br>"Well, I'm not gonna tell you, bitchface," Gabriel said simply, shrugging.  
>"Why not?" Sam complained, his eyes narrowing in frustration. He was also disappointed. He just wanted a straight bloody answer, was that so hard? The archangel didn't reply; merely shot him an amused glance. He shoved the rest of the chocolate in his mouth, eating it slowly, his gaze flickering around their setting. Sam stared at him, in a combination of annoyance and impatience. After a few seconds, he released he wasn't gonna get a reply, and cursed quietly in frustration.<p>

"Oi, watch your language!" Gabriel mocked. Sam glanced at him, not even remotely impressed. "Whatever," he said, sounding disappointed. "If you're not gonna tell me anything…then I'd like to wake up now." 

"Awww, come on," Gabriel teased, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Don't be a little girl, Sammy!"  
>"You're a dick," Sam reinstated simply, shrugging his arm off.<br>"Maybe," Gabriel agreed, in a slight sing song. He leant forwards, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "But you like dicks, don'tcha?" he teased. Sam flushed slightly.  
>"Excuse me?" he protested, beyond embarrassed. Gabriel snickered, and nodded randomly.<br>"You wanna know something?"  
>"Enlighten me," Sam said, his short response positively dripping with sarcasm. Gabriel gave him a look of feigned hurt.<br>"I think you might actually be one of my favourite humans. And that should be an honour- I've met a _lot_ of them."  
>"Right…thanks for that?" Sam replied hesitantly, somewhat confused by the random statement. Gabriel huffed, glancing at him in disapproval.<br>"You're supposed to say it back," he pointed out, pouting slightly.  
>"I'm supposed to say that you're my favourite human?" the hunter questioned, frowning in confusion. He couldn't see any logic in saying such a thing. He groaned when Gabriel's hand suddenly shot out and smacked him straight in the forehead.<p>

"What was that for, you dick?" he snapped. Gabriel ignored his complaint and rolled his eyes.  
>"I'm an angel, you douche!" he said simply. He smirked, and slid closer to him, batting his lashes dramatically. "You're meant to say," here he paused and adopted a falsetto voice.<br>" 'Ooh, Gabe! You're my favourite angel! Ever! You're so awesome, and rugged, and handsome!'"

Sam swallowed, and stared at him; wrong footed, and confused. "Why would I say that?" he retorted, smirking slightly.  
>"Uh, why <em>wouldn't<em> you, dumbass?" the archangel shot back, smugly. Sam sighed, glancing at the ground. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, wondering what was going on with the sudden mood change. "Sam? You pms-ing or something?"  
>"What? No!" Sam growled, glaring at him. He shook his head after a few moments.<br>"I'm just sorry I never got to know you better…."  
>"Mmh, me too, actually," Gabriel agreed, sincerely.<br>"If you would just tell me if you were alive…" Sam suggested slowly. The archangel shook his head, a slight smirk on his face. He reached out and curled a hand in the front of Sam's shirt. He yanked him forwards and kissed him hard.

Sam froze, making a sound of pure shock into the arch angel's mouth. After a few seconds, he recovered, and kissed him back forcefully. He pulled Gabriel flush against him. His hands wound into Gabriel's hair as he deepened the kiss- slipping his tongue into the archangel's mouth, exploring. Immediately Gabriel's own tongue entered his mouth, testing and tasting. The hunter let out a small moan, deciding that the angel was very_ good_ at this. He was both surprised and pleased to receive the sweet, light taste of chocolate as he kissed the archangel. Gabriel sighed in content and pulled away after a few moments, grinning.  
>"Not that I'm complaining…but what was that?" Sam asked, smiling. He was a bit shocked by the sudden action, but he enjoyed the short kiss very much. He <em>definitely<em> wished he'd had a chance to know the archangel better. He was still unable to work out if this was just a random dream or not…

"It's called a kiss, bonehead," Gabriel retorted simply. He chuckled. "It _would_ be nice if things could've been different, Sam," he said.  
>"Why does that sound like you're saying goodbye?" the hunter asked softly.<br>"Who says its goodbye?" the archangel replied, flashing him a renowned cheeky smile. Before Sam could answer, the scene around him suddenly faded.

/

Sam groaned slightly, his eyes flickering open slowly. Based on the sound of the engine, and the feeling of leather on his neck, he immediately ascertained that he was in the impala. He raised his head, sitting up and slightly and looking around.  
>"Hey," Dean greeted with a smirk. "You were totally out of it man. Guess you must've really needed to catch a little sleep."<br>"Yeah…" Sam agreed quietly, unable to keep the combination of slight despair and disappointment out of his voice. He glanced out the window, rubbing his neck that was slightly stiff. Dean glanced at him with a frown, hoping that whatever was bothering his little brother wouldn't lead to a chick-flick moment. They'd had far too many almosts and actual of those lately. It was part of his big brotherly duties to check on Sam though. So he did.  
>"You alright, Sammy?"<br>"I'm fine," Sam acknowledged, with a slight nod. He paused. Chocolate. He could taste chocolate. He ran his tongue over his lower lip slightly, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. Hershey's milk chocolate, to be precise. He knew that taste from when he was a kid. Like the chocolate Gabriel had been eating in his 'dream.' Like the chocolate he'd tasted in the 'dream' when he kissed him. He shuffled, and felt something rustle in his jacket pocket. He slipped his hand in, his fingers closing around something. He pulled it out. It was a candy wrapper- a Hershey's bar. Just like the one dream Gabriel had been eating. He grinned.  
>"You son of a bitch!" he declared suddenly.<br>"Excuse me?" Dean demanded, raising his eyebrows.  
>"What?" Sam asked, before realising how that must have come across. "Not you," he added simply. He chuckled and shook his head, looking down at the candy wrapper thoughtfully. He should've known, that just because it was a dream, it didn't mean it wasn't real.<p>

**AN: The title is totally weird, and I believe it's the line from a film or something. I dunno what. I'm just telling you this so you all know that I didn't create it. Not trying to fob anything off.**


End file.
